


Letters to David

by TheVantass



Series: The David Chronicles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, I don't even know what to tag this as, M/M, Stormblood Spoilers, it's just, there's a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVantass/pseuds/TheVantass
Summary: A collection of letters belonging to Eorzea's favorite paladin.





	Letters to David

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a long time -- it includes things I alluded to in previous installments of The David Chronicles, as well as just some fun backstory type things.

Deedee, 

We hope you’re staying warm up there in Ishgard. We assume you are still refusing to wear clothes. We support you. Don’t get frostbite.

Modi told us about your friend. We’re so sorry. Come home soon, we’ll make baked apples and hot chocolate like we did when you were little. Both in age and in size. You were tiny once.

We know he was proud to call you his friend. It’s not your fault he’s gone. Don’t be so hard on yourself, darling. We know you tend to do that. We’re proud of you for having the strength to leave your room.

Amh, of course, is always welcome to come for apples; as are your other friends. Johnothan, if he wants to come, is also welcome. Apples are not in short supply.

Remember, of course, that the Nymeia Lily that blooms in adversity is always the best with a shield.

May she guide you.

Please stay safe,  
Mom and Dad

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dav, 

I love you, you know I do, and you love me. But we don’t love each other they way boyfriends do, darling. You know you had feelings for Haurchefant. I know you had feelings for Haurchefant. And because of this I can no longer pretend that we are meant to be. We were never meant to be bonded eternally before the twelve. If you truly loved me, you’d not have fallen for another.

I will never forget the way we laughed together, how sweetly you sang me to sleep at night, or the time your tiara fell on me while we were in your room and then I headbutted you and we yelled and practically alerted the whole house to what we were doing. That’s a very fond memory of mine. You are a very fond memory of mine. 

But that is all we’re going to be, my love. A memory. And it’s not your fault, and it’s not mine. Menphina just didn’t grace us with her blessing. It’s not in the stars. 

This is, of course, not easy for me. I know it’s not easy for you either. I know you really need me right now. Or, you think you do. You really don’t. You have amazing friends like Amh and Na’ir and Mhoto’to and your parents and sister. You don’t need me. What you need is someone who’s gonna be able to be what you need, and that’s what i need too. I am very sorry that it turned out this way. I was hoping we would be able to muddle through.

This is me setting you free. Free to be who you want to be.

This is me saying goodbye.

Although we will move on and soon we will become a mere memory, I will always love you. If only in my memories, I will always love you. And I know you will always love me, even if it’s only in the past.

I am honored to have spent as much time with you as I did, and I am glad that it was enjoyable.

You’ll find who you need, but who you need isn’t me anymore.

You’re strong.

With love always,  
Johnothan Cotter

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deedee,

I saw a half-off sale on clothes today at the market. I thought of you.

They were cut in half.  
-Dad

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deedee

Hey baby brother. I haven’t seen you around in a while. I heard you lost a friend. That sucks. If you ever wanna talk about it, maybe consider someone besides me, but I’ll listen if I must. Completely unrelated, do you happen to know Johnothan’s current address? I have something I need to give him.

Don’t ask questions.  
Tory

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David Alexandraux Douxmont,

We would love to have you as a sultansworn, once the world is no longer in danger. That is, of course, if you would want that. You’re a skilled paladin who has exhibited fierce loyalty to Ul’dah, Eorzea, and your friends. You must make your mother very proud.

We insist that you are qualified of your own merit, not because of who your mother is. 

Thank you for your consideration.  
Jenlyns

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David,

We had a good time last night. I’d like to see you again, but I can’t tell you how often I’ll be around. Probably not very often. Maybe we should just stay friends. That’s probably best for the bushes, too.

Nice meeting you, though  
Jack Moonstone

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David,

Thanks for, uh, showing me the ropes. Perhaps another shower may be in order. But uh, I’m not gay. So.

Let’s not think about it too much  
Alvo Jun

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deedee,

I was told you were invited to be a sultansworn. I’m proud of you. However, do they know what they’re doing? David Douxmont? A sultansworn? You might tarnish their image. I don’t think they have many strippers in their ranks.

With love (and pride),  
Mom

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David A. Douxmont

I hath heard through yonder grapevine that thou insist my “hips do not lie”. Flattered though I may be, thou hast been highly unprofessional in uttering it to thine fellow adventurers and I find mine appreciation for being objectified is nonexistent. Please refrain from even allowing the phrase to dance across thy mind forthwith. 

This will be thine only warning.  
Urianger Augurelt  
Scion of the Seventh Dawn

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David,

Hey! I’m going to be in town this week and wanted to know if you’d wanna chill. Or, if not, pretend I said nothing. 

I’ll have a room at the quicksand.  
Jack

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David Douxmont

‘Twas a lovely meeting betwixt you and I. I should like for it to happen again.

Yours truly,  
Ontront Zeridane

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David,

So uh, that’s weird, how that happened again. And again. And again. I, in fact, may actually want it to happen again?

How did that song go? The one you sang that first night? “This ain’t love, it’s clear to see, but darling stay with me”? Something like that I’m sure. No homo though.

I don’t want you to leave.

Still not gay.  
Alvo

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David,

Benis.

-Amh

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David Douxmont

We really had a rousing good time the other night. Had a lot of fun. 

Let’s do that again  
Adeh’a Matli

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David,

Hey bro, I’ve not seen you in a while. How’ve you been? Taken any interesting showers? Gone anywhere fun? I’ve been spending a ridiculous amount of time at The Vault. It’s difficult at first, of course, but it gets easier. You should see the axe I got though. Aymeric sure liked it. Anyway, I’m writing to ask if you want to like, get bonded to me. But only as bros. No romantic or sexual connotations. None whatsoever. No homo.

Anyway let me know I guess. 

Alvo

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D. A. Douxmont

Congratulations on your recent engagement. We at the goldsmith’s guild extend our services to thee and thy fiance.

Thank you for your consideration

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David

Hey kiddo, I was just writing to let you know I’ll be attending your wedding, as will Robert. We’re very excited for you and Alvo. 

You two must be happy  
Henrik

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David!

I was so excited to receive your letter, of course I’ll be at your bonding ceremony! I’m so happy for you. I am honored you’d ask me to be the photographer, too, though I’ll need someone to help me scavenge for Garlean camera accessories if you’re up to help with that. 

Sending prayers your journey goes well!  
Nenela

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, husbro,

I’m sure I should probably tell you this in person but, well, that’s just not how it happened this time.

There’s no easy way to say this.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I’ve decided annulling our marriage is the best decision for me right now. See, your cousin Furiosa and I are kind of together and I think I want to get bonded for the right reasons this time. I think I love her.

I hope you’re not upset with me. Please don’t be upset with me. I feel like you’re far more invested in us than I am. I don’t want to hurt you, you’re my friend. But this was never the end-game for me. You know that. I was lonely, David. This was no strings attached for me. We were never going to grow old together.

I thought I could fix myself -- my loneliness -- with you, and I did, but now I see how unfair this is. You… you love me. I can see it in your eyes. I, of course, love you; but it was never like that. You’re a great friend, David. A fierce friend. A loyal friend. 

That said, I am glad we did this. I think it was good for us. It will teach us both what not to do next time. 

Please forgive me  
Alvo

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David

I’m stokpling maypel sireup. It sownds lyke your going 2 need it.

He dint desrve you anyay.

-Amh

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deedee,

Baby I am so sorry. I know this was a “bro bonding” or whatever you were calling it, but ending things still cannot feel good. Probably feels like a swift shield bash to the head (as you know, those are brutal).

Your father and I miss you. Tory too. Come home. Let us remind you you are loved in this world.

I’ll make pumpkin stew.

If you tell anyone I’m nice I’ll let Tory set your hair on fire again.

With all my love,  
Mama

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dav,

I haven’t seen you in a while. Heard you got married, but you’re not anymore. That’s awful, I’m sorry. I know you don’t want to hear this now, but it’s going to be a good thing. You’ll pick yourself up, just like always. Breakups seem like endings, but they’re really new beginnings. But you know that, don’t you? 

I… I am sorry for how things ended. I’m sorry for bringing it up too. I’m gonna just… Stop putting my foot in my mouth. 

Anyway, I was going to be in Ul’dah soon, if you’re still living there. Let me know if you’d like to meet for lunch or something.

Johnothan Cotter

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David

Hey! I’m in town for a few weeks and thought I’d see if you’d wanna hang out. From what I’ve heard, you could use some time to relax. 

How long are we going to be seeing each other like this? Sporadically, when it’s convenient. Is this good for us? What’s going to happen when we find other ways to occupy our time? People we want to be with? 

It’s going to be weird when we do end up making the change from casual lovers to friends, but I think we’re gonna be able to handle it.

Anyway, see you soon  
Jack

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David Douxmont

I hear you’re who I should contact for a good time. I have a very… Specific situation, let’s say. I would like to discuss it with you beforehand, if that’s alright. I don’t mind paying you for your time. You must be a busy man, saving Eorzea and all.

I’d like to clarify that it’s not bad or anything. I’m not sick. It’s just…. Something different. And I don’t want to take you by surprise.

So! Write me back if you’re up to it.  
Ima’ra Khopa

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

David

I was told by a friend you’ve amassed quite a following. That you keep their letters. 

Since we were together the other night, I wanted to be a part of it.

Regards,  
Yohnu’sae Tyuhar

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deedee

Did I see that you wrote mom that Johnothan wrote you? What the fuck is that about? Do I need to kill him? Did you write back? Give me the details, sister.

Modi tells me you’ve been frequenting the Quicksand with a bunch of different people. Maybe do your business somewhere else? You’re pretty conspicuous. 

I hope they’re treating you well.  
Tory

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lahen’s grocery list

Potions  
Antidotes  
MORE ANTIDOTES FUCK YOU X’RHUN  
Cheese  
Milk  
A N T I D O T E S (-X’rhun Tia)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David

I just wanted to thank you for being so understanding. I’d like to see you again, if that’d be okay.

Ima’ra 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David,

Are you coming to my eternal bonding? I understand if not, but you’re invited nonetheless.

Furi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David

Thanks for finding me and returning my shopping list. Didn’t want to forget my antidotes.

Lahen

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bro

Thanks for coming to the wedding. It meant a lot to Furi and I. 

I’m glad we’re still friends  
Alvo

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David

Ur singing cairles wispr a lot. I no u think ur ok, but i think ur lieng 2 urself. We shood go owt. Fined soem maypel sirup. Hav a good tim. 

U worrie me.  
Amh

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David

You’re infamous in the community. Am I to become part of your collection now? You know, most people just notch their bed post.

I hope to see you again.  
Himi’to Zirsha

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David  
Thanks.

I realized about halfway through writing ‘thanks’ that I’m not sure ‘thanks’ is what you say in this situation.

I had fun though.

Yen’to Tahzun

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruh

Hey, Douxmont, long time no see. Saving the world is tough ain’t it? Yeah. My parents say hi. 

So listen, have you tried somnus? It’s an experience, man. You definitely should try it. Hit me up or something. 

Later  
Y’tulah 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David

Hey, I was wondering if we could see each other soon. I’m going to be gone for quite a while and I don’t know where either of us will be when I come back. There’s a good chance I won’t see you again. If nothing else, I’d like to say goodbye. 

You’ve shown me understanding and kindness and I would love to thank you properly. Just once more. It’s not easy for someone like me out there.

Write me back  
Ima’ra

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baby brother

We haven’t heard from you for a few days, where you at?

Tory

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David

I heard your ex died. That must sting. I’m so sorry. 

Momodi told me you were in The Quicksand with a handsome man. She said he seemed pretty special, and that you were on a proper date. Nice job, man. I’m really happy for you.

We should actually get lunch sometime, though.  
Jack

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David

I’m leaving today. I heard you’ve got a proper boyfriend now. Congrats!

I’ve heard you’re also leaving soon. I don’t know when this letter will reach you. 

If I never see you again, I just… Wanted to say thank you. In writing. You’re gonna do great things, David.

I’m glad I met you.  
Ima’ra

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deedee

Xha’a stopped by today. I guess he actually misses you or something. He says you’re doing well out there. Maybe you should call mom and dad at some point. They probably also miss you or something.

Maybe call me too. Not that I miss you or anything. I just wanna hear that you aren’t dead.

Come home soon  
Tory

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David!

Happy birthday! We can’t believe you’ve seen twenty-one years. You’re growing up too fast. We’ll be throwing you a party when you get home. 

With all our love,  
Mama, Papa, Tory, Mother, Charlie, Anne, and Xha’a.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David Alexandraux,

I saw a man swimming in a fountain today and thought of you. I figured you’d think it was funny. Sounds like something you and your friends would get into.

I am unsure how long letters will take to get to you. But I hope this one finds you in good health.

Charlesoix has developed a fast interest in living things since he’s been here. He’s even fond of rats now; though I am not sure how I feel about that.

Annette continues to dominate everyone in Triple Triad. No one is surprised.

I saw Xha’a the other day, when I was in Ishgard. I said hi. 

We still haven’t won the manor back from Alex. I was hoping that’d be over with by now, but, alas. Hopefully I’ll have it back when you return, then I can take you on a proper tour.

Please come home.

All my love,  
Jeannette Verte Douxmont

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David

Hey, I think mother wanted me to write you. I’ve begun studying in the city with a Lalafellan woman -- we’re quite literally writing the book on the living things in Eorzea, including you and I. I’m really excited.

In order to overcome my fear of rats, I’ve gotten a pet one. His name is Gerald. You would like him. 

Not a day goes by that I am not thankful you came into our lives. Annette, of course, was always father’s favorite; I worried not for her, but for mother and myself. We didn’t realize how bad things were.

Well! I must get back to work. I hope you’re well.  
Charlesoix Dieudonnet Douxmont

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David

I find that, though we’ve not known each other long, I am very aware of your absence. I never got to kick your ass in Triple Triad, so you had better come back in one piece. Mother is quite worried.

Father is still in custody, and though I am loathe to say it, I am glad. It seems he may be in custody for a long time. We’re in the process of getting our home back. If that’s the case, you can stay there if ever you need somewhere to stay. I’m pretty sure mother kept your old bedroom locked up. There always was a room I wasn’t allowed in.

So, that’s that.  
Annette Camiliane Douxmont

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deedee

We heard Doma was liberated. We’re so proud of you.

With all our love  
Mom, Dad, Tory

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deedee

It’s weird not seeing you around. Your family is highly worried, but proud. I saw Xha’a today; he tells me there’s no need to worry.

I’m glad you’re doing better. Losing your ex husband must have been really rough on you. I’m glad you have someone to help you through that.

You’ve grown so much.  
Momodi

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear David,

I’m glad you wrote me about your experience, sorry it’s taken me so long to get back to you. I had known you’d passed out during the fight with Zenos, but not that you’d thought you were dying. You’ve passed out before, haven’t you? What made this time different? Were you afraid that you were in the process of dying or that you would be killed when you fell unconscious? 

It doesn’t really matter I suppose. Those questions are more for you to understand what happened.

Dying is scary. We’re all going to die one day. But now isn’t your time. Your time won’t come for a long time. 

Please, feel free to write me if ever you need anything.  
Robert

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David Alexandraux Douxmont

Raubahn has told me about your courage and determination in battle. None of this would be possible without you, and though this does not directly affect Ul’dah, I would like to thank you personally.

Raubahn is my closest friend and I thank you for helping him liberate his homeland. Ul’dah misses you -- I hope you’ll be returning home. I request an audience with you when you do, at your earliest convenience.

Sincerely,  
Nanamo Ul Namo  
Sultana of Ul’dah  
17th of her Line

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deedee

Ala Mhigo? Liberated? Never thought I’d see the day. We’re proud of you.

Come home soon,  
Mom, Dad, Tory, Xha’a

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------........


End file.
